


Between a Cock and a Wet Place

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Masturbation, Anal Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, L-Bombs, MD/LB, Needy Msub, Please Can I Cum?, Slight Self-Humiliation, This Cock is Yours, You're So Mean Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: At work, mummy receives a very needy, very polite text from her little boy asking permission to play with himself. He's so good, of course he can... but that cock is off-limits. It belongs to mummy, after all.
Kudos: 5





	Between a Cock and a Wet Place

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio
> 
> I used 'mummy' in this, because it's what I prefer, but please feel free to swap it out w whatever feels most natural to you. mommy, mama, momma - all of it's very good <3
> 
> As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!
> 
> (suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
> [actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
> [[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
> *emphasis*
> 
> All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.
> 
> Honey x

[M4F] Between a Cock and a Wet Place [Script Offer] [Needy Msub] [Md/lb] [Anal Masturbation] [Edging] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Doggy Style] [Lots o’ Begging] [This Cock is Yours] [You’re so Mean, Mummy] [Please, Can I Come?] [Aftercare] [L-bombs] Slight [Self-humiliation]

(wet sounds if you please) [moans and pants bc u have a dick up ur ass oho] 

[to self] Mummy…. Mummy please… Oh… Mummy…

(door opens and closes) !! She’s home!

In here! In the shower!

Hi, mummy, I m- ah, missed you. (kiss) 

Yes, it feels *so* good, mummy. You know your little boy loves having a big dick in his tight little hole. Love standing here and feeling my knees buckle when I fuck back into it- [moans] Feels amazing.

How long have I…? Ever since I asked you for permission, uhm… [embarrassed] I know that was over an hour ago, I just couldn’t help it… it felt too good…

N-no, I didn’t touch my cock, just like you said, mummy. Promise. It’s already leaking so much without me stroking it, anyway…

No, I didn’t cum, you said no… I would never cum without your permission. (kiss) Thank you mummy, I am your good boy.

[cheeky, desperate] But can I please touch my cock now? I really really really need to cum, mummy, especially now that you’re here… You’re so pretty, I can’t take it.

Wh-what are you doing? Why are you taking your clothes off? [whines] Oh, you know what your body does to me, that’s not fair!

God, your tits are so beautiful… so soft, and perfect… and your tummy, your soft mummy thighs… Can I touch you please?

O-okay, no touching... I’ll just look, looking at you always turns me on so much anyway. You’re so hot, mummy, you’re making my cock twitch…

((wet sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[gasp] Oh! Th-thank you, m-mummy, your hand feels really good… B-but you have to go slower, because I’m very c-close…

No, I can, I can hold it until you give me permission. This cock is y-yours, you can do whatever you want with it…

[moans] God, yeah, your hand is amazing, you know just how to work my cock, fuck. Long, fast strokes, just how I love it.

[shaky laugh] Do you like how wet I am for you? Leaking so much precum, makes it so easy for you to- ah! For you to jerk me off like that.

Kiss me, mummy, please, I need it- (making out) Your lips are always so soft, mummy, God. Your hands too… you’re so soft and sexy and pretty all the time.

Oh, God, no- nonono please don’t just rub the tip like that, that’s too much, it’s too much with this dick in my ass- please, mummy, please-

Please don’t, I’m so close and you’re gonna make me cum-

((end)) 

[gasp] Thank you, thank you for stopping, mummy, I didn’t know if I could hold it in and I didn’t wanna disappoint you…

[whiny] Hhhh you can’t call me cute because I’m all needy, I can’t help it! You’re the only one who knows how to rile me up so much, you know that… 

[hesitant] Y-yes, I am your good boy… you’re not going to keep stroking me, are you? Oh, phew! Okay, because that was almost unbearable-

Where are you- No, nononononono mummy please don’t get on your knees- [whiny] Ohhh there’s a puddle of my precum on the floor, that’s so embarrassing…

Fuck, I know it’ll be too much if you put your mouth on my cock, but you look so good like that… Mm, your lips wrap around it so tightly…

Um… are you- are you not going to… move?

You want me to-? Oh, mummy, no, please don’t make me… You’re so mean…

F-fine… I’ll fuck myself back and forth between your mouth and the dildo… 

((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]]

God, fuck, just short, shallow strokes for now, I have to get used to th-the feeling, mmh. Is that okay? Am I hurting you, mummy?

Okay… I’ll go a little faster, then…

Mm, I thought it would be a relief to finally have something on my dick, but this is *torture*.   
[moans] You have no idea how good your mouth feels, mummy…

So warm and wet, wrapped around me so tight… And your *tongue*, fuck…

I never thought I would hate how good you are at sucking my cock until now… [shaky laugh]

Mmmh, every time I pull back, this huge dildo just presses up against my prostate [moans] stretching me open so much and fucking me so deep…

I love it so much, mummy, love feeling your mouth on me as my tiny little asshole gets stretched wide open.

You’re just swirling your tongue around the head… fuck, mummy, can I go faster, please, please tell me I can go faster-

God, thank you- 

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Yes, holy fuck, yes, that feels amazing. I imagine you’re the one fucking me, mummy, treating this boy pussy like the little fuckhole it is, pounding it open with your big strap…

But then, you have your- [moans] your mouth, on my cock, too- God, this feels insane, my legs are shaking so much…

Noooooo, oh, you know what it does when you look up at me like that… You’re so pretty… Fuck, I can’t take it-

I’m *so* close, mummy, please can I cum, can I cum in your mouth, can I please-

((end))

Wha-! [whiny, so desperate] Mummy, please, I’ve been edging for over an hour, I was so close, why are you doing this, *please*…

(kiss) Mmh, no, I’m not complaining, it’s just- 

[frustrated] I wanna be good for you, but you’re making it so hard… making *me* incredibly hard, as a matter of fact. [laugh] I’ve never wanted to cum so badly in my life.

What will I…? Anything, my God I would do anything just to be able to cum right now.

U-um… yes, of course I’ll fuck you, if-if it means I get to cum… but please can you promise me I can cum this time?

It’s just… your pussy feels too good, I don’t think I can hold back if I’m fucking you…

R-really? God, thank you, (kiss) Thank you. Let me get off this-

What? You want me to-? Oh God, that’s going to ruin me, mummy… I don’t think I can take it if I fuck you with this dildo still in my ass…

Of course, always, I’m always your good boy. O-okay, I’ll try… Come here, bend over, please, I need to be inside you right now…

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Oh my *fucking* God, that feels incredible. Your pussy’s so slick, mummy, did seeing your boy all hot and frustrated get you wet? Do you like seeing me all needy like this?

You’re so tight it hurts, mummy, in the best fucking way. [groans] You’re so perfect.

Mmmh, I’m either fucking into your amazing pussy or I’m- [moans] pushing back onto this big cock, holy shit. 

I’ve been thinking about you all day, mummy, thinking about how sexy you looked last night… imagining pulling your panties to the side and fucking you long and hard…

Pounding into your pussy in every position imaginable, God, I want you so bad. [moans] You get me so hard without even trying. 

But *this*… [groans] this feels too good, it almost feels like I can’t breathe…

Fucking your dripping wet pussy so hard and fast while my boy pussy’s getting pounded open too… Holding your tits in my hands, squeezing them so nicely…

It’s so humiliating, rutting back and forth like a dumb little animal, but oh my God does it feel amazing… I love it, mummy, you always know just how to make me feel good.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Am I making you feel good, mummy? Do you like having your boy so desperate he just can’t help but jerk himself off with your pussy?

God, I’m close, are you close too? Yeah? Want me to reach around… and rub your pretty clit nice and fast?

[moans] Oh my God, you 5like that, you really like that, don’t you, mummy? Like my fingers and dick treating your pussy so good?

Can you cum for me please, I don’t think I can hold back much longer but I wanna make you feel good. Please cum for me, mummy, I need it, need you to cum all over my cock-

[groans] That’s it, keep going, please, your pussy feels so amazing, fuck- fuck, you’re gonna make me cum, mummy-

[orgasm] God, yeah, I’m cumming, ah- my asshole’s clenching around the toy even more… I’m cumming so hard, fuck, can you feel that? I’m filling you up, mummy, mmmh…

(end))

[breathless] That was insane. Ohhhh… look at how it drips out of you… It’s a good thing we’re already in the shower, there’s so much…

Y-yeah, I’m okay, I just have to get off this- [grunt] and uh, sit down for a bit. [shaky laugh] I don’t think I can keep standing.

God, mummy, come here, please, please hold me…. Mm, you’re so soft, feels so nice being in your arms like this.

I’m okay… (kiss) I’m okay. I’ve just never done that before, and you knew just when to stop to keep me on the edge every time… I hate that you’re so good at that. [chuckles]

(just kissing for a little bit)

Uhm, mummy… I thought maybe we could order some pizza in for dinner tonight? 

[bashful] I don’t know why I was so needy today, but I could hardly think of anything else but you… I didn’t really have time to cook, I’m sorry…

No, I know sometimes I just can’t control it, but I still feel bad-

(kiss) O-okay, I’ll stop apologising. (kiss) I love you too, mummy.

Hm? Um, I can *try* standing, but I’m not really sure how much coordination I’ll have. [laughs] That was really intense.

Oh, I would love it if you helped clean me up, you know I love feeling your tender hands on me… washing my hair and massaging my scalp, scratching with your nails every so often, mmmmmmh…

After you help me shower, can we cuddle while we wait for the pizza? Yeah?

(kiss) Thank you for taking care of me, mummy.


End file.
